A Minotaur's Revenge
by Ninja Misao
Summary: A creature is terrorizing the people of Camp Half Blood and it only wants one thing...Percy Jackson.


A Minotaur's Revenge

Part One

* * *

Today started out like any other day, the sun shined high over Camp Half Blood as the kids and teachers sat at the main tent eating breakfast.

Percy sat there with Annabeth and Grover on either side of him. They were about to finish eating when their table shook. After a few moments the ground shook again. Everyone's eye's were looking to the barrier and noticed something was trying to break through. Percy rose to his feet and headed toward the barrier.

Annabeth stood there with Grover while she knew stopping him was out of the question she could at least do the next best thing.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Grover said.

"It isn't, I am going to get Chiron and you..." Annabeth said.

"I know...stay with Percy." Grover finished for her.

Nodding he ran off to join Percy while Annabeth ran to the main house. Upon reaching Percy he noticed his friend was looking at a large shadow that was moving within the forest on the other side of the barrier.

"Whoa...that's not good." Grover said.

"You got that right." Percy replied.

Soon a roar scorched the sky and rattle the Earth where they stood as the shadow charged toward the barrier. Percy and Grover jumped back as they looked into the eyes of a red skinned Minotaur with large pale white horns and hooves twice the size of normal ones.

"Uh Percy I think we should go." Grover said hesitantly.

"Percy..." The Minotaur growled.

"So you know my name." Percy said.

"Yes my name is Brutus and I have come for you." The Minotaur replied.

"Why do you want me?" Percy asked.

"Revenge..." Brutus growled.

By this time Chiron and Annabeth arrived. The centaur stood in front of Percy prompting a roar from the Minotaur. But he ignored him as he looked directly at Percy.

"We need to talk." Chiron said sternly.

Percy nodded he looked to Brutus once more before walking away with Annabeth and Grover right behind him.

"I will be waiting." Brutus growled.

Back at the main house Percy stood by the window with Annabeth beside him while Grover sat on the couch. The moment Chiron entered he sighed when his eyes fell upon Percy.

"A red skinned Minotaur is rare within itself, but for it to know your name that's not good at all." Chiron said.

"He said his name is Brutus and he wants revenge." Percy said informing everyone.

"Do you know why?" Annabeth asked.

"I think I do. Grover do you remember the Minotaur I fought when I first got here." Percy said.

"Yeah they couldn't be related could they?" Grover asked.

"It's has been known to happen." Chiron chimed in.

Percy took a deep breath as his eyes wandered outside toward the forest.

"He should be allowed his revenge." Percy said.

Grover walked over and patted Percy on the back while Annabeth gave his hand a light squeeze.

"It's no use in asking if I can go with you, for I know you must do this on your own. So good luck...come back alive." Annabeth said.

"Yeah be careful." Grover said.

Walking to the door Chiron turned to Percy and laid his hands on his shoulders.

"Be strong Percy and remember to use the environment and don't let it use you." Chiron said.

Tilting his head Percy didn't understand his mentor's words but he would make sure to remember them.

Word spread among the students and teachers and soon there was a crowd around the main house. They followed right behind Percy and his friends as they headed toward the barrier.

The moment they reached the barrier a roar escaped Brutus's lips as it shook the grounds once again. Gasps escaped the lips from everyone except Percy who walked up to the barrier and stared him right in the face.

"Have you come back to fight me?" Brutus asked.

"Yes." Percy replied.

Nodding Brutus stepped aside as Percy walked through the barrier. Both man and beast stared at one another. One with the intent of revenge the other vowing to keep the camp safe.

Slipping into his fighting stance with his pen in hand Percy's eyes narrowed as Brutus roared. For it was time for the fight to begin.


End file.
